Marduk Chapter three: Horus
'Chapter Three: Horus' As a child I learnt of my Egyptian heritage, of the gods we worshipped, and one I really liked, Horus, he seemed so powerful, so strong, and so amazing. I tried to model myself after him, going as far as getting into fights to strengthen myself, and act kindly to everyone. It was strange sure but it was also my only way of getting close to closing the gap between this god and me, with this newly found power of mine closed it even more. However my form, the wolf, reminded me more of his nemesis and uncle, Anubis, then I started thinking what this meant for me, was the man I faced going to become my nemesis? And why was I so infatuated with Henrietta, was it residual feelings from Aslaug or something else? All these questions poured into me as I laid against the cold marble, the pale light of the twin moons cascading around me, their beams weaving together to create a cloak of violet light that seemingly clung against my skin. Before now everything moved so fast I could barely breath but now I had finally time to think. I closed my eyes, and felt the runes on my back, I seemed to be able to force it out through really powerful emotion. I wondered, would I ever be like Horus, the impossible idol I chose seemed reasonable when I was thrown into a world of chaos. The way I understood it, Henrietta had once loved the Prince of a place called Albion, one of the major countries who share the ancestral father Brimir who seemed to be some sort of god. She loved him but they weren't meant to be, politically anyway and he was killed during a war. Then she bean a war to reap her vengeance, it all seemed.......so much. To believe she had lost her lover "Wales" or something like that, as I had.......I suppose it wasn't the same though. Then there was Saito, and Julio, the two other Void Familiars, but as I understood it, those with the "Void" affinity, couldn't use normal magic till they used a Void spell, Henrietta though used Water, and was obviously not a "Void", so how could it be that I was summoned as a "Void" familiar? I also used an ability not documented before, so it meant both me and Henrietta were special......more than special, different, I felt it as if I was made for the sole purpose of protecting a person I just met, but that I had a connection with her I could never replicate over a thousand years. I crept into her room, watching her sleep, how beautiful she looked, I had tears stream down my face as I looked at her. Aslaug, how beautiful she was, yet I could never be with her as I was with Aslaug, Henrietta was a Queen, how was I to match that? I looked at her, and I swallowed down more wine, and kneeled beside her, and spilt what I had kept in for a good week. "Where I come from there is a mighty god of many things, war, protection and the sky, he has a wife named Hathor, and she is the very goddess of love, beauty, music, joy and motherhood. She is the essence of the beauty in this world, in every form, and when I look at you, when I look into your eyes, I see her. You don't order me around, you care for me, love me, of course I know it is due to the fact you love all, but if once I could taste your fine lips, and once I could embrace you, if once I could call you, even for an instant my lover, I would be eternally happy. I cannot ever have you, unless I become the Horus to your Hathor, to become someone worthy of being by your side, so I promise you I will strive to become the strongest familiar out there. Even when my hands bleed, I shall keep swinging my sword, even when my back breaks, I shall still carry anything you need, even when my heart stops, I shall still serve you," I pledged as I kissed her hands, tears rolling down my face. I turned around to find Saito, the Japanese man standing in the doorway, staring at me. I quickly ran my forearm over my eyes to clear the tears away. "Hello," I practically whispered walking with him. I followed him outside as we shared bottles of wine for a good hour before really talking. "So, you come from Earth, right?" he asked as I nodded. "Nice to have someone to talk to," I said. Sensing I was on the verge of alcoholism he sighed and decided to change the subject to something else to make me feel better. "Louise is the same, she doesn't love me back, she always hit me but I keep telling her I love her, sometimes I think she does but then she hits me and I know she doesn't. I am only fooling myself about her, I know I will never have her, I was actually going to ask Henrietta for advice, but I didn't realize you loved her.....so deeply. Does it have something to do with that Aslaug person?" he asked me. "Aslaug and I were very serious, dating two years, since I was thirteen till I was fifteen, she was a year older, but it didn't matter, I would break my brittle hands to make her something because my father had made jewelry for a living. I would have to purchase the materials and work on its myself, it took a while but it was worth it. I made her a charm bracelet made from pure silver, and I engraved it, saying I love you, it was the first present I gave to her. Then one day......a car was going too fast and it didn't stop, I went to the hospital and managed to hear her last words, "I love you but.....don't let me be your last love" she cared about me enough to give that message to me with her last breath, that is how much she loved me," I said as I sobbed. "Must have been painful...to see her die......" Saito said as he trailed off. "It was, but that was two years ago, and when I saw Henrietta, I saw only her eyes, those eyes that remind me of Hathor, only Aslaug had those eyes," I said smiling through the tears and pitter-patter of spilt wine I was too drunk to clean off. "I have no idea whats its like but I had to lose a friend to war before, it isn't easy, so I can only imagine, I just hope you can get Henrietta," he said slamming his hand against my shoulder. "Let's train," I said as I started undressing behind a bush. Then I transformed and I started charging at him as he swung his sword and blocked perfectly, we clashed over the course of the next few hours, my fangs or claws never really going to hurt him but just getting close enough for him to realize when I had got a point or not. We calmed down after that and ended up sprawled against the courtyard of the castle and promptly fell asleep. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Marduk Chapter 2: The Power of Balgud << >> Chap 3: NameOfNextChapter Category:Chapters